The Tao Sect
The Tao Sect is an ancient order relating to Ultraman Myth and the Kaiju that have plagued mankind over the years. Attire When in sermon, members wear carved wooden masks all of which resemble some creature. Other than that, most are seen in suits implying they have some level of political or corporate power. Many of their agents are often seen wearing black trench coats with hoods and often wear slender google like masks. Most Sect Members have varying shades of Green Eyes, with those with Deep Green eyes being considered 'Pure Bloods'. Members The Tao Sect are divided into different families, branch and main families. *Emon: The spectacle wearing, head of the Tao Sect, he is mysterious in that he has do not have green eyes and has strangely been the leader for as long as anyone can remember. He strangely resembles Emon from ancient times. *Makoto: Makoto is a female member, with short red hair, she is frequently seen with Shukasa despite his differing views and approach to the goals of Tao often using science instead of the religious aspects of the Tao to make sense of Myth and Kaiju. *Shukasa: Though not officially, Shukasa effectively exiled himself from the rest of the Tao Sect, with his deep green eyes and genius the other elders are both keen to bring him back but wary of his intentions. He has a different view point towards Myth and the Kaiju. He has an antagonist view on Myth and the Kaiju together. *Tsubasa: A member of the Tao who works within government, Tao's job is to help maintain the secrecy of Myth and his battles from the general public. He is a strange fellow often seen with a smirk. *Mitsuhiro: From a branch family and there for a lower ranking member of the Tao, Mitsuhiro is angry at the fact he cannot advance in the Tao Sect and ist rather ambitious. *Ayanami: The daughter of Mitsuhiro, she is in the same year as Akira and soon moves to his school. The two know each other from before coming to the school. TBA Purpose The original purpose of the Tao Sect is 'to mediate with the great beasts' referring to Ultraman and the monsters he battles. However it is not known which side they have chosen to take on since at times they have both hindered and helped Ultraman's hosts/incarnations, at times they only appear to be interested in keeping the battles secret from the general public. They have often taken part in rituals and chanting and holding last rites at the sight of battles. They also take record of combatants. History The Tao Sect begining harkens back to the Ancients that first encountered Myth when he first came to Earth. It was there ancestors who built the 'Forbidden Lands and who took up the post of guarding them until they were sealed away. Since then they had kept to themselves until they noticed a cycle of monster and therefore Ultraman appearing, in periods which they call the Age of Monster/Myth. It is commonly believed that the Tao Sect families are all descended from several incarnations of Ultraman, particularly his first incarnation who was a member of the ancients they claim descent from. It is believed that those with deeper shades of Green are closer in nature to the Stranger who has an inhumanly deep shade, while Branch members who have lighter shades and sometimes other eye colors are closer to mere humans. Abilities and Resources *Mythic Lore: Main family members are granted access to the libraries of the Tao, which contain information on the Children of Shadows and Ultraman's techniques. *Mystic Artifacts: Some artifacts of the Tao are noted for having a strange allure and affect on people. One mask in particular has been able to render a normal person unconscious. Each item contains what is called Orichalcum. *ESP: Several members of the Tao have been noted for ESP style of communication. **Rituals: The Tao often use rituals and their ESP to monitor battles and locate monsters. *Political Influence: The Tao have gone out of their way to gain political influence across the world. They use this to block all information concerning Ultraman and the Beasts. *Agents: The Tao Sect have agents fom their lesser families who work on field missions. Trivia *The Tao Sect operates using rituals instead of technology, making use of remote viewing and other ESP abilities in a ritual fashion. *Given that the technology in the Myth series is meant to be realistic, the Tao Sect takes the place of the standard organization in an Ultra series. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Organizations Category:Ultraman Myth Category:Humans Category:Human Antagonists